Beyond Two Souls вики
BTS Walpaper 4.jpg|Beyond: Two Souls|link=http://www.beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond:_Two_Souls|linktext=Asks what lies beyond death? Beyond Two Souls SS 14.jpg|Jodie Holmes|link=http://www.beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Jodie_Holmes|linktext=Beyond:Two Soul's main character Beyond_two_souls_wall_3_by_mattsimmo-d6m561d.jpg|Other Characters|link=http://www.beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the other characters of Beyond: Two Souls QD HR Logo.jpg|Quantic Dream|link=http://www.beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Quantic_Dream|linktext=The creators of Beyond: Two Souls. center|525px|link= Приветствуем вас на Beyond: Two Souls вики ...a collaborative website for the interactive drama game, Beyond: Two Souls. We currently have a total of articles and images. We also have multiple forums and blogs where you can discuss almost anything. You can help us out by creating new pages, contributing images, editing existing articles, or even just spreading the word about our site. If you're new to editing, then have a look at to learn the basics. We hope you enjoy your time here, Beyond: Two Souls Wiki Team It would be very much appreciated if you could edit some stubs. There are about 9''' stubs, and we need to ensure that this wiki is up to date and completed. To help us out, simply expand any of the following stubs listed here. Thank you. '''NOTE: A stub is an article that needs to be completed or is too short. What do you think of Beyond: Two Souls? Amazing! It was okay I don't like it I don't know NOTE: Now that the game is out there are likely to be MAJOR SPOILERS within these pages. Editors are encouraged to use the Template:SpoilerBanner (seen above) on pages with sensitive content. Please respect the readers and editors and give them a fair chance to experience the game for themselves. Aiden is an Entity that has been linked to Jodie Holmes since birth. They are connected by an ethereal cord, that can be seen when switching to Aiden's view. This tether acts as a spiritual link between Jodie and Aiden that keeps Aiden bound to Jodie. Though he can go farther away from Jodie in some situations, the separation causes Jodie excessive amounts of pain and lasting disorientation. Throughout the game, Aiden shows that he is capable of human emotion through his interactions with Jodie and his own frustration at the restraining tether. Read more... Characters :Jodie Holmes: The main character, Jodie is endowed with supernatural abilities due to her unknown link with Aiden. Performance captured by Ellen Page. :Aiden: A supernatural entity that has been linked to Jodie all her life, Aiden can possess certain people and interact with our physical world. :Nathan Dawkins: A government scientist and surrogate father figure for Jodie. Performance captured by Willem Dafoe. :Cole Freeman: Another government researcher and a surrogate father figure for Jodie, works with Nathan. Performance captured by Kadeem Hardison. :Ryan Clayton: An assumed government agent and ally of Jodie's. Performance captured by Eric Winter. Plot Beyond: Two Souls is centered around questions about what happens after death. The player takes Jodie Holmes through 15 years of her life (ages 8-23) on a journey to discover the true nature of Aiden, a disembodied entity and her constant companion throughout the story. ::See list of chapters. External Links *Beyond:Two Souls - Official site *Beyond:Two Souls - PlayStation ]] News plain date News More news... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Обзор